


When You Lose Something

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Art Student Choi Beomgyu, Art student huening kai, Fluff and Humor, KaiGyu, M/M, pelupa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Hueningkai ini sukanya lupa, tapi lebih suka Beomgyu sih.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Weetings Collection





	When You Lose Something

**Author's Note:**

> Stylus : alat yang digunakan untuk menggambar digital  
> Tab : tablet
> 
> Hueningkai as fine art student. Beomgyu as /DKV/ student.

" _Hyung_ , liat pensilku tidak?" Hueningkai berjalan mondar-mandir dari ruang kerja ke ruang tengah, matanya menatapi lantai, meja, bahkan kolong-kolongnya. Mencari sesuatu.

Beomgyu yang tadinya sedang menonton acara tv kesukaannya sedikit terganggu dengan kekasihnya iniㅡ _ah ralat,_ tunangannya. Karena ya, sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Tinggal menunggu lulusnya mereka, wisuda.

"Nggak." Hueningkai mendengus.

"Serius?" Beomgyu merotasikan matanya jengah menatap Hueningkai dengan raut datar sedangkan Hueningkai menatapnya dengan raut bingung; terlihat dari kedua alis yang menekuk sempurna.

Hueningkai mendekati Beomgyu, duduk di sofa, di sebelahnya.

" _Ah_ , pusing banget. Deadline tugas akhirku ini mepet, tapi malah senjataku selalu ilang-ilangan," eluhnya yang me _mention_ senjataㅡpensil kesayangannya dari zaman ia masih menjadi mahasiswa seni yang biasa-biasa saja, sampai ia menjadi profesional seperti sekarang.

Ibaratnya pensilnya ini itu udah menemaninya dari duluㅡliat semua perjuangan Hueningkai yang begelut dengan kertas-kertas, membantunya ujian, membantunya membuat karya yang _epic_ , makanya dia sayang banget sama pensilnya ini, tapi, lebih sayang Beomgyu _sih_. Perihal pensil, pensilnya nomor dua.

Beomgyu meletakkan _stylus_ -nya, menutup layar tabletnya sebelum dia berujar, "Lagian kamu. Apa-apa lupa," Beomgyu menarik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Hueningkai-nya.

"Kebiasaan tau nggak," menoyornya. Hueningkai mengaduh pura-pura, lalu merengek.

"Sakittt. Tanggung jawab. Peluk." 

"Dih dih dih manja banget?" Hueningkai terkekeh di tengah anggukan-nya.

"Kan udah malem _hyung_ , saatnya manja-manja sama calon suami?" Beomgyu gemas, mencubit pipi Hueningkai-nya ini.

Mereka sudah jadi mahasiswa semester akhirㅡyang kalau dipikir-pikir Hueningkai itu juga sudah bukan anak remaja lagi. Tapi kenapa _sih,_ di mata Beomgyu Hueningkai ini masih terlihat seperti anak kecil? Lihat, wajahnya, tingkahnya, caranya tertawa. Persis.

"Malem-malem itu saatnya lembur, sana kerjain tugas akhirmu dulu. Katanya mepet, kok malah minta peluk," katanya yang berlawanan dengan tingkahnya yang mulai memeluk tubuh Hueningkai erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. 

Beomgyu tenang. Aroma Hueningkaiㅡvanilla, mint, dan sedikit jeruk selalu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. 

Ia mengusap surai hitam Beomgyu yang terpatri sedikit jatuh lalu menciumi pucuk kepalanya. 

"Abis keramas ya. Shampo baru?" Beomgyu mengangguk dalam dekapan.

"Kai suka yang ini. Lebih wangi," satu kecupan mendarat lagi di kepalanyaㅡmembuat Beomgyu melengkuh kecil dan kembali memeluk, menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih di dada kekasihnya. Ada semburat merah muda yang sedikit ia sembunyikan.

" _Uh_..." mereka terlihat nyaman.

"Kaya anak kucing," kekehnya yang langsung menarik wajah Beomgyu untuk menatapnya.

"Beomgyu _hyung_ ," Beomgyu berdeham.

"Apasih?"

"Apasih apa?" Beomgyu melongok manik mata Kai.

"Apasih yang bikin Beomgyu _hyung_ secantik ini? tau nggak. Setiap liat Beomgyu _hyung_ , aku rasanya jatuh cinta terus-terusan tau," mendengarnya, Beomgyu membuat lakon muntah.

" _Cringe_ banget iyuh," Beomgyu tertawa.

"Dih serius, kok ngga percaya." Ia mencubit pipi Beomgyu lagi. Kadar kegemasan seorang Choi Beomgyu melonjak saat ia tertawa.

"Tuhkan tuhkan, lagi ngolok-ngolok perkataanku aja cantik. Gemes," Hueningkai mulai deh, pikir Beomgyu. 

Sudah mulai hafal, kalau malem biasanya Hueningkai berubah jadi gila mendadak atau _cringe_ mendadak. Dan itu bikin bulu kuduk Beomgyu berdiri, geli abis. 

Walau seringnya deg-degan juga sih. _Ya kan, Beomgyu?_

"Terus kalo cantik kamu mau apa?"

"Mau cium, boleh?" Hueningkai mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

_Tingkah anak kecil tapi mintanya ciumㅡberbanding terbalik._

"Nggak,"

"Kok nggak?"

"Nggak boleh kalo cuma sekali maksudnya, HAHAHA! ampunnn."

Dan malam ituㅡdengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil seorang Hueningkai yang pelupa; atau perlakuan-perlakuan dan sifat seorang Choi Beomgyu, mereka merajut kisah di bukunya.

Buku tentang untaian-untaian kehidupan yang sederhana. Buku antara Hueningkai dan Choi Beomgyu.


End file.
